To complete the journey
by Lohis
Summary: S3E4. What if the Mayan god of sun, sky and agriculture Quetzalcoatl had succeeded in taking Jade to complete the journey meant for him and the goddess of earth, Chiuacoatl? A small one-shot. WARNING: character death Characters: Jade, Quetzalcoatl


_**I got the urge to write this after watching the season 3 episode 4: Aztec Rat Race. Hope you like it, though it's slightly on the sad side... (quite a lot actually)  
**__**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
****Rating: T (some would perhaps say K+, but I want to be sure)  
Warning: Contains character death**_

* * *

Mexico.

Land of burning sun and ancient legends. Land of silver mines and siesta. Home of El Toro Fuerte and Paco, and the hiding place of the talisman power of motion to the motionless, the noble rat.

Or so she had thought.

_Never_ in her wildest dreams or scariest of nightmares had her mind whipped up a situation like this. One so bizarre and impossible that only reality could create. One really messed up reality.

Jade shivered against the green-scaled god, his strong arms wrapped around her small form. The wind howled in her ears and the growing chillness of the air crept under her hoodie and into her skin and bones. The black-haired girl cracked open her eyes a bit, glancing down at the ground that, with each powerful flap of the tall creature's wings, grew smaller and smaller. Way down she could see the tiny dot she believed to be Uncle Jackie, El Toro and Paco, still trapped within the green, unbreakable vine trap, most likely looking up at them helplessly.

_Jackie…_

"Please…" She breathed against the god's chest trying to push away from his fierce grip. "I'm not…."

Quetzalcoatl turned his head down to the girl secured tightly in his arms. He moved his hands a bit, allowing some freedom of movement to the tiny being, but making sure she wouldn't, under any circumstance, slip from his hold.

"Fear not, princess. Our journey is soon at its end, and our combined magic will shower down and protect the earth from the dark powers."

"But I'm not who you think I am!"

The serpent-like man seemed to ponder her words. He blinked in thought before speaking up again:

"Whatever you mean, my princess? You are Chiuacoatl. I saw Xolotl try to take you away into the underworld."

"No, that was El Toro, and he was just trying to save me."

"Save you? No! His black magic must have clouded your mind, but rest assured that the brightness of the sun shall remove the shadows and clear your head."

"But…"

"Do not speak, princess. Soon everything will be better," Quetzalcoatl said and flew faster and higher, climbing up and closer to the burning yellow orb with renewed resolve. A small smile colored his features.

Jade couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She wrapped her arms around herself and brought her knees as close to her chest as she could. Tears stung her eyes and cheeks, the thinning air making it hard to breathe properly.

Stupid rat.

Only if it hadn't reanimated the statue she could still be at the ground, standing with the others, arguing with Paco over Super Moose or which one was greater: El Toro or Jackie.

_…Jackie…_

He had tried to save her, but after the mining cart had sidetracked and hit the ground, enabling Quetzalcoatl to trap the others, her fate had been sealed. Permanently.

She wouldn't see Uncle ever again, nor Tohru, nor Section 13 and Captain Black, nor Drew, nor _anyone_.

_…Uncle…_

_…Tohru…_

Jade looked up, her watery eyes gleaming like silver in the sunlight. It was getting unbearably bright, and the lack of oxygen burned her lungs. Noticing the glint, Quetzalcoatl lifted a finger and wiped the tears away.

"Weep not, my princess," the feathered serpent hummed, "soon the journey is complete."

"…Yeah…" She sighed, and rested her forehead against the scaly chest. She let her brown eyes flutter shut as numbness spread to her limbs.

After a while, one green feather with a black hair on it made it down to the dusty ground.

* * *

**_...Sorry, I had to. Comments, reviews, requests and ideas are welcome and appreciated._**


End file.
